Let's Dance
by Faye Coon
Summary: this is a song fic, and the first chapter of certainly more to come. Shuichi and Hiro as well as many other gravitation charcters are finding weird dramas and oddities of the heart everywhere they walk, especially downtown Kyoto! Possible lemons, and ci
1. Chapter 1

_This one's a song fic, one of my favorite songs in the whole world, 'Let's dance' by David Bowie; he's my kind of god. Good charlottes eat your hearts out! This is also the beginning of my Gravitation story, 'lets dance'. Keep in mind I haven't read that much of the series, only like volume 1-2 and a half. Plus I have friends that always spoil everything for me. So don't mind if some of this is insensible._

_I don't own any Gravitation anything, or characters, etc._

Shuichi snatched the smart food bad from his inattentive friend, Hiro, as he was multi tasking by snickering over the reality tv show, in which Hiro had been spacing out into, "Hiro, did you see that? He just pee'd in the corner!" Hiro gave a humble grunt and reached back for the popcorn without taking his eyes off the screen.

Let's dance

Put on your red shoes and dance the blues

To the song their playing on the radio

"Whoa! Hiro Could you believe she just took a picture of him…like that?" Hiro peered quickly to his couch neighbor and sighed to himself, continuing his oblivious enjoyment. "Hey, Hiro, are you alive there? Foophie? Ahahahaha!" Hiro finally decided to break himself of the failed synthesizers over enthusiastic demeanor, and sat on the recliner in the back of Yuki's living room, where all the television watching was done.

Let's sway

While color lights up your face

Let's sway

Sway through the crowd to an empty space

Shuichi didn't take well to this idea of neglecting him of attention, and spared no time to follow his now annoyed friend to where he now dwelled, "Hiro! I'm so sorry! I was to loud and stuff right?" Hiro turned red (with fury) and began to exit to the kitchen, looking for a beer (or something), "How bout just giving me some space, huh, Shuichi?" Shuichi appeared once more to grovel and whine, "But…but…Hiro, I…I need you with me…Yuki-love hasn't come home in over two days? How am I supposed to feel?"

If you say run, I'll run with you

If you say hide, we'll hide

"For Christ's sake, you're acting like a hormonal woman! He said he was going to be in Kyoto for a few days, some people got jobs! You should've followed him like he said you could" Shuichi frowned and began remembering Eiri obviously didn't suggest he be followed, it was more like "If you insist on stalking me to my business trip, just stay out of my way while I'm doing what I do. You keep Busy I keep busy, got it? Oh, and the nights perverted whisper your mine…" At the point Suichi recalled the reason he hadn't come along (Of course the big scary BBV 'I go my way you go yours!' wouldn't effect Shuichi, as he wouldn't listen anyways).

Because my love for you

Would break my heart in two

If you should fall into my arms

Tremble like a flower

"…I'm gonna go find him…" Hiro happily having found a full case of Captain Morgan turned quick eye brows raised, "Get em' Tiger." Shuichi smiled passionately and stupidly smiled, "Thanks Hiro! It makes me so happy to have some one like you in my life!" Now thoroughly enjoying his beverage Hiro gave a 'whatever' look, "Leave…now…" As Shuichi was about to whine, he bounced back into his happy state, and grabbed two hundred's from out of Yuki's expensive vase, "Yea, ok, My one true love is waiting for me!" Shuichi marched out the door, only a moment later reappearing, "Oh, um, I wanna bring Eiri his dance shoes! We might go clubbing together!"

Let's dance

For fear that grace should fall

Let's dance

For fear that life will halt

So the boy went off with his money (or rather Eiri's), shoes, and a small bag of either clothes or food (my bet's on food). He got to the train station, discovering he was alone, and boarded the 8:00 am train. After a nap, Shuichi found himself off the train and in Kyoto's lovely center of town, busy with mounds and mounds of people and their sky scarpers. Shuichi frowned a little, a bit intimidating, but he was going to find his one and only true love!

Let's sway

You could look in two eyes

Let's sway

Under the moonlight, the serious moonlight

After an hour of hunting a running around Shuichi got his first tip. Ecstatic of course, the energetic 18 year old (sp?) frolicked over to the classy hotel 'Karyukai'. "Hey you guys know if someone named Eiri Yuki's here? He's my one true love, we were destined to be together!" the maitre de stared blankly eyes half open in a 'presumably concierge' manner… Shuichi of course simply assumed they were just fancy-pants'. Along with the unspoken questions, the man still just looked back, causing Shuichi to whine a little and start asking around more.

And if you say run

I'll run with you

And if you say hide

We'll hide

"What the hell are you doing here, you punk." "YUKI!" Shuichi squealed when he discovered his over-obsessed about boyfriend, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Who's your friend?" Eiri had two young men on his arms (…I think the term for the boys is lush?), "Well, Shuichi what do you think, I'm coming back to my room with two guys, at…11:30 pm. Oh and here's a hint, I wasn't going to ask them if they wanted to watch 'Surreal life', any guesses?" The guys smiled and broke into a small giggle, Shuichi sneered, "Really, Shuichi…I told you, 'you could come', so you want me alone, come back tomorrow, I'll be here for two more days. Sayonara. Yuki."

Because my love for you

Should break my heart in two

If you should fall into my arms

Tremble like a flower

Shuichi watched as Eiri gave him not one word in the matter that he was being cheated on by two loser male fans (probably), yea he's not gay, just in love with what, 4 boys now (Shuichi hadn't thought Yuki was just a male supremacist and if he was desperate would much rather take an attractive male). And could you believe he talked to me like it was a letter, that's exactly how he ignores you! Sayonara. Yuki. Yea…missed you too Yuki and I wouldn't mind going to your room and watching the 'Surreal life'…

_There, I hope you all liked it! I forgot to mention I have a fetish for making Yuki predictably mean, but I won't ruin any later surprises. I Kind of like how this came out, it was my first song fic, and I think there will be more of them in this series, I need some suggestions from my readers though, hey, that's you! ) Review me! Oh, and, yours always-Faye Coon_


	2. Ch2 A piece of Shuichi

This time Shuichi was really hurt, he wasn't even sure how he should react now, he schlepped down the midnight Kyoto street, still loud and busy, much different from Shuichi's home sweet home. "…what am I gonna do Hiro…?" the pay phone honked with frustration at lack of quarters, "Shu…I don't know what to tell you, man. Just get your butt back here and we'll decide in the morning." Shuichi cried and whined over the phone, "But…but…no maybe I'll come home…But then what if…I should just…" "Do you have any idea how late it is Shuichi, do what you want, I'll keep the door unlocked, so whatever, I'm shutting down…good luck…" "But Hiro…he hung up…waaaah!"

Shuichi hung up as well, crying in a crouching position against the phone pole, "…sniff Yuki…I understand…its ok, I still love you…I-I understand…really! REALLY!" Now shouting (and clearly manic) at the top of his ear friendly vocal chords, Shuichi thought, where did those guys come from anyways… That night Shuichi cuddled up with an empty bag of cheetos and a box of half eaten ho-hos (that concludes that the bag was in fact food, all those who made bets, just one a million cheetos!).

Luckily staying warm wasn't much of a problem, for on the train station bench lay many other pathetic hobos, breathing and digging in garbage and keeping Shuichi up! This was the only problem Shuichi encountered; soon he slept like a rock (as always), holding dreams of a sweeter Eiri Yuki, taking his hand and pulling him closely to his chest and rocked to the beat of Nittle Grasper. It was a dream, but it might come true someday…that's what Shuichi like to believe. Everyone else would make fun of him and tell him to shut up, but then again no one ever expected there to be love between them anyways.

"Ugh, I can't believe this coffee…I ordered Burmecian café…not umbilical cord fluid (eww, attention, as of now, imagination is your enemy!)!" Yuki moaned as he walked gracefully down from his room in order to complain about his unhappiness, which was obviously intolerable enough for him to have the discourtesy of appearing in a skimpy bathrobe, "Excuse me, Maitre de'? Do you realize what I am being made to drink…" The man half opened his eyes and peered over into th cup, stiff as ever, "No…" Yuki gauged to himself, "I'd rather not say…"

Finally Shuichi built up the courage and will-power t wake up and go to Yuki's room, as he began to put things in his rucksack, he had realized he was surrounded by starving vagabonds, "aww…my ho-hos are gone…mumbles stupid homeless people…" Shuichi proceeded to Yuki's current staying place. Walking all this way didn't seem to be a problem for the youth (is 18 still a youth?), from the train station to the hotel, back and back again…how frustrating. Shuichi stepped into the hotel and found it FAR busier, not even lazy Mr. Maitre de' was chore-less! Shuichi put the questions aside and ran up the grand hallway's stair case, beautifully curving in two directions; Shuichi took a left and scurried to the door. Shu-chan slammed the door open as if raiding the hotel for narcotics and cereal killers. Empty, "W-wh-what? Yuki! Did you leave me! Oh, no!" Shuichi fell to his knees and doubled over in tears, "…Wahh…sniff I promise I'll never bother you again if you come back! Come back! Wahh…whine"

"Get out of my way, brat." "YUKI!" Yuki appeared scantily clad in a tighter bathrobe, and towel wrapped hair, he frowned lovingly at the boy in front of him (In Yuki land, a frown is a smile, a sinister laugh is a buoyant giggle, and badly made Burmecian coffee is umbilical chord fluid, love that man!), "I missed you soooooo much!" Yuki kicked Shindou across the floor (gently, ha ha ha), "yea…how much?" Shuichi sprang up like a dandelion and sprained both arm's in indication of his missing you gague, "THIS MUCH! hurting Ouch…"

Yuki lie down on his bed, legs crossed, he grabbed one of Shuichi's deliciously slender arms, "Really now…" Shuichi was pulled onto his lap, "Of course!" Yuki embraced the boy, who was ecstatic to be with his love, "I alway-" Shuichi was cutoff by a skilled tongue jabbing into his mouth, Shuichi kissed back to, even though he'd have been perfectly fine just being held. Yuki's hands though couldn't possibly stay still though, reaching down to Shuichi's generous bottom, Shuichi gasped, "No…Yuki, come on, not now…" Yuki turned his beginning smile to a bitchy frown, and pushed Shuichi off of his lap, "Sure, sorry to have bothered you…" Here it comes, Yuki's true power, guilt trip… "No! It's ok! …We can…if you want…" Yuki turned only enough to reveal a rather sinister smile, "Well then, off with your pants…"

Back at Yuki's house, a groggy and hungry Hiro, lay on the couch half awake (the t.v. was on all night, one of my pet peeves), "Ugh…I don't wanna get up yet…" What a lonely place, it's way too big for just one person to be living in it. He slumped over, not realizing he was going to fall, making a heavy thud, "Yaouch!" Hiro sat up wrapped in a banklet, whining (less drastically than Shu-chan), when a flutter of foot steps was heard behind him, "…Oh you're up…you alright, I know I'm not, and neither is my pasta salad (she just poured the whole container of bacon bits into it, Hiro's yelp surprised her" Hiro flipped around in shock, surprise, and relief, "What are YOU doing here, Mrs.Seguchi! I'm so sorry I didn't clean up, I didn't know you were" She halted him and put her hand in front of herself as an 'enough!' indication, "I can't believe you just left the door open, anyone could have just walked right in!" "Hey, I can" She gave him the hand again, "And where has my brother gone off to? Why are you here, and where's that little hopeless brat?" After a little while of explanations, and screams… "Ah…I see, but you should have just left a key in front of the door, or something!"

As the time went on the two began to speak less hostly and become what would almost be friends, "Ha ha, yea so Shu didn't stop there he just HAD to eat the cranberry muffins too! Like, wow, you wouldn't believe the face on father Nikoi!" Mika smiled from across the kitchen table, oddly mellower than she had shown before, "…It's getting later now, Hiro, I'm going to get going to Tatsuha's. You were going to come right?" Hiro shook himself back into normal mode and nodded, Mika approved , "Well then you'd better make something real quick for the party, that cheap-ass Tatsuha expects everyone coming to bring a food item (Jeez, like fourth grade class parties!), get going." Hiro looked down at his hands, "Mika, I can't cook…" Mika stood up abruptly, "Sure you can! We're making T.V. dinners!"


	3. Ch3 The start of the party

"Back on my own again…I can't believe he did this…" A solemn Shuichi strode down a Kyoto avenue, with a bag held in his left hand, "'another job, sorry, can't be here to fix your petty problems…' what a meanie!" Shuichi walked past a record store 'Video Wow', hmm? Thought Shuichi as he walked into the store (There was a big portrait of Ryoichi in the window…). There were tons of awesome posters Shuichi could easily afford with Yuki's most recent allowance, yet another mean memory, 'Fine, if you want to be that way, take this, it should hold you off, here, oh and by the way it wasn't rape, or maybe it was, but now it's prostitution. Have fun Shuichi…' What an evil man!

Some girl came whining from the back of the record store where the store clerk dwelled, "Hey! Are you alr-gone… Hey Mr. why is that girl so upset?" The man came closer, simultaneously cleaning a record, "Why don't you chase her and find out?" Shuichi darted to track the girl, "Whoa sonny, slow down there, I was only joking with you, and we just ran out of the new, 'Nittle Grasper tour video, lost season, DVD' so…" "Y-y-you have…the…the 'lost tour'? I NEED to have it!" Oh dear, that stupid NG obsession thing is taking over the boy's mind… notice that there are quite a few boys in this anime/manga that really obsess over stupid things, like a band? "That's what she said, but like I told her, we're sold out…try coming back next week, or down the street, but I hear they cost a lot more…" By this time Shuichi pulled himself out the door, racing down the street.

Unfortunately two other record stores came to no avail, and there was another that hadn't even heard of NG, (What ignorance, thought Shuichi) they were a foreign record store. So, sadly the overcome Shuichi waddled down the street when he started hearing a faster pace walking in front of him…actually coming after him! "Well, if it isn't my talented Shuichi (hint hint this person's a backstabber with two faces! No, not Yuki's brother, or himself for that matter…) How have you been?" Shuichi looked up in excitement, "Oh I'm great! Wow! Why are you here? I haven't seen you in a while!" (Ok…it's not Yuki, or Hiro, or Tohma Seguchi) "Well I have seen you actually, I've been going to you're sessions, a special friend of mine that synthesizes for you helped me be undetected. You're first fan then I suppose?" Shuichi blushed, "Oh, Seguchi-san…" (Is it Mika? Here?) "Shuichi please…call me Tohma…" (Ah ha ha, it was Tohma!) Shuichi beamed up into Tohma's eyes…for a second what he saw almost scared him, "…Alright…Tohma…" Tohma smiled back and took the boys arm, "coffee?" Seguichi grimaced, "yuck…no! Coffee's gross! But tea's fine!" Tohma interlocked shuichi's arm more closely and pulled him down the street. "…Anything for you, Shuichi…" Shuichi smiled and put his head on Tohma's shoulder breaking the lock and the older man's hand free, to wander towards Shuichi's waist, "You hungry too?"

Back in wonderland the gourmand rejects at Yuki's made a storm of a mess, but made an unsaid decision to leave it for Yuki. By this time there were four T.V. dinners and a big bowl of pasta salad. Getting ready to go, Hiro decided that Mika was probably driving, seeing as how she practically asked him out, "Where's the party gonna be at his apartment, or the studio?" Walking through the front door and locking it from the outside with half a hand (she was carrying the pasta bowl, which I forgot to specify is about the size of a small ceiling fan, "…Baka…you don't have parties at a studio…and the parties not at his apartment either, Tohma told him he could use one of his condo's in Kyoto for the occasion." "Oh…cool, I wonder if Yuki'll make Shuichi come, your brother was invited right?"

Mika nodded, "Red carpet royalty…I hadn't thought of it before…but I don't really realize all the properties he owns, he's so materialistic…I can't stand it…" The two were driving down the street now, "Well…why don't you tell him?" She glared back at him, "You really don't understand Tohma, do you? That's the reason Tatsuha's on his own now! 'How dare anyone point out my flaws!' typical Tohma, no one but that synthesizer girl who works with you and Ryuichi could tell him he's doing anything wrong. Not even me, his wife. Especially not me. He doesn't look it, but he's very aggressive." Hiro gave a worried look not knowing what else to say, "Uh…um…well uh, why did you stay with him then?" Mika, tears in her eye's looked away from Hiro to hide her sadness, "…It doesn't matter…not anymore…"

Around a couple of corners from the not yet started party of Tatsuaha's, Yuki emerged from the restaurant across from the hotel he was vastly tired of, "Nasty man, how dare he call my few commentaries, 'Cynical'. That man will rot in the world of literature with an attitude like that, especially towards such talent as my own!" Yuki grumbled as he walked around the block, I should walk for a while, to kill stress, Yuki thought. Maybe a drink too? …Oh…what the hell, I'll down some Sake…

Yuki marched down to one of his favorite tea houses (Ukiyo's I think? They sell tea and sake. But they also customarily perform the ancient Japanese tea ceremony, or a shortened version of it on a regular day) He opened the beautifully painted glass door and ordered a private room in back, costly and usually reserved for a bigger entourage, Yuki was well known there, as was his wealth, "Yes, Yuki-sama, right this way…." As Yuki was escorted to his room he walked by the main bar and tea section, low and behold Tohma and Shuichi. Sipping tea together, from the same cup… Tohma was fully enjoying his nervous company, "I hope that's not Sake your drinking Shuichi, you know Tohma here could be arrested" "YUKI! Yay!" Tohma turned around and smiled, as Shuichi practically jumped into Yuki's arms, "Long time no see, Yuki. How's life? Writings any good?" Yuki gave a dirtier look, not so obviously though, "How's your marriage? My sister any good, I've always wondered." No response, "Or is Shuichi better? Hmm? You don't love either of them, but at least you'll screw my boyfriend, right?" Shuichi fell off of Yuki and sat now in the chair watching the cat fight escalade. Tohma got up and stared now, intently, hit the spot, good, thought Yuki.

"…Nothing happened Eiri, we're just friends…besides, it's you who's would be spouse can't take it anymore…" Yuki flicked his hair out of his face, "Please, as if you could hide the reason you married her…I told you already, none of your threats and ultimatums will affect fate…Marry my sister, fuck my boyfriend, that won't change a thing, it can't…" Tohma turned back around, now ignoring Yuki, sipping his tea, "…Shuichi, come on…we're heading back to my place, I can't stand Kyoto…" Shuichi latched onto Yuki's arm in a heartbeat, "But what about Tatsuha's party?" "Than go to the fucking party Shuichi! I don't care; do what you want…I guess it doesn't matter…" "Yuki, no…let's go home…"

Walking out of the restaurant together back onto the street, Yuki kissed Shuichi deeply on his lips, breaking sweetly, "…Go…I need time to myself…" What the heck did that mean? And what happened with Tohma? Did they have a fight? Tohma was awful perverted tonight though. Who knows…I gotta get to the party (Tohma reminded him). Oh and I totally forgot to ask if Tohma had another DVD, I didn't do that for nothing you know!


End file.
